


The Quarry

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The last day of summer.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 5





	The Quarry

Toni climbed up the rocky slope of the quarry, squeezing the water from her hair. “C’mon, it’ll be too cold to swim soon,” she called out.

“I have a history paper to finish.” To tell the truth, he hadn’t written a word all afternoon.

“You know, Jones, if you’re going to lead a gang, you’ll have to pretend to be less of a nerd.” She bent down to kiss him. “Besides, I finished that paper last week. What’s taking you so long?”

Water beaded up on her skin. A drop ran down the valley between her breasts. “Too many distractions.”


End file.
